A Night Out With My Boy
by JL Wrighton
Summary: Yumi and Ulrichs' first date, with amazingly enough, a little help from Sissi
1. Chapter 1

Ulrich was sitting on the school steps, waiting for the gang to show up. Sissi came prattling up, with a mean look in her eye. "Ulrich, sweetheart? Can I talk to you?" He rolled his eyes. "You can talk. I'll pretend to listen." She leaned in close. "I was going past your room earlier, when I noticed some papers on your bed. I thought that you might want them for Math class. So I went in and what do you know? They were actually answers to the upcoming test. Very interesting isn't it?" He looked back up at her. "There's no way you can prove those are mine. And they're not." She leaned down even farther, to whisper in his ear. "But no else knows that do they. Now if you don't agree to go to the movies with me on Saturday night, these tests are going to find their way to my father's office, and Yumi's gonna hear that tape saying that you love her."

Ulrich didn't really know what to do. Then, something snapped inside him. He stood up, looking Sissi in the eye. "You know what? You go and tell your _daddy_ that there are answers to the math test, and I'll ask what you're doing in the _boys dorm _during the day. Maybe meeting **William**?" Her eyes widened and she took a step back. "And you know what else? Go ahead; tell Yumi that I love her. In fact I'll help you." He snarled as the gang walked up. He turned to Yumi. "Hey Yumi? Do you want to go out to see a movie? And maybe we could have dinner afterward?" Yumi turned bright red. "Really? I'd love to. How 'bout 6 'o clock, so that you're back in your dorm on time?" He smiled. "Yeah I'll see you then."

Yumi exploded into Aelita's room that evening. "You have to come with me to the mall tomorrow!" she shouted, too happy to be quiet. "I want to find something different."

The girls were on a mission, and with 40 dollars, fresh coffee pumping through them, and the girlish excitement of a first date, they were bound to find "The Perfect Outfit". It started at the JCPenny, wound past Old Navy, and ended at Payless Shoe Source. In the end they had a pair of flared blue jeans, ankle boots and a shimmery silver shirt. Yumi agreed to have makeup on, and Aelita would come over tomorrow to do her hair.


	2. The Date!

_This is it! The legendary first date between Ulrich and Yumi that-I-got-so-tired-of-waiting-for-so-I wrote-it-myself! Please sit back, grab some popcorn. This is going to be fun._

Ulrich confided in Jeremy and Odd. "I think Sissi's going to try and mess up my date with Yumi. I need you to follow, discreetly _**Odd**_, and try and keep her from too much mischief." Both agreed and they separated.

Jim heard a knock on his door, while he was reading a sports magazine. He answered it and found Ulrich stand there, holding a wrinkled shirt. "Jim, I know you have an ironing board and an iron in here. Can I borrow them to iron my shirt?" He raised his eyebrows and glared at Ulrich. "Why would you want to iron it? You usually never care what you wear." Ulrich smiled. "But tonight's my first date with Yumi. And I have to go a pick her up." Jim smiled suddenly. "Well then come on in my boy! Ahh, I remember my first date..." For the next twenty minutes Ulrich listened to Jim tell him all about the dates he'd been on, but it was a small price to pay to have an ironed shirt to meet Mr. Ishiyama.

Ulrich went over to Yumi's with a dozen white roses. Everything went well, right from the start. Yumi's dad answered the door. "Hi Ulrich, Yumi's just finishing up in the bathroom. Where are you going tonight?" Ulrich smiled. "We're going to the 6:15 showing of Transformers at the Best Seat Cinemark. We'll be going to Dairy Queen afterwards, bringing her home around 9:00." Mr. Ishiyama smiled.

"Why thank you. I can't tell you how much nicer you are then William. He had no clue where they were going, just said "out" and he drove a, a _motorcycle!"_ Yumi came down, dressed in blue jeans and a sparkly silver t-shirt. Her hair had been curled at the bottom, giving it some bouce as she walked. She had light make-up on and a thin gold chain. She thanked Ulrich for the roses and Mrs. Ishiyama volunteered to put them in a vase so that the teens could leave. Yumi kissed her parents goodbye and headed outside with Ulrich. "So how did meet-the-parents go?" Ulrich shrugged. "Easy." Yumi smiled. "I'm glad. When William took me out, we stood there for 15 minutes while my dad grilled him on where we were going, how late we were going to be out, and if I was home 3 minutes later than 8:30 he was calling the cops. It was awful." They talked easily, but Ulrich kept on eye on the road behind him. For sure, Sissi and her cronies were back there somewhere. He had heard their footsteps crossing the courtyard when he left the school. Not very subtle either. She was still wearing the neon pink jacket she had worn during the day around campus. But he felt confident that Odd and Jeremy, who had already sent him a text saying they were following behind, would keep this night perfect.

Odd and Jeremy were following about 20 feet behind Sissi. She had dragged Herve and Nicholas along, saying that she would give them 5 dollars if they came. They were intent on the couple in front of them and completely oblivous to being followed. Everyone got tickets into the movie and sat down. Yumi and Ulrich sat in the middle of the theater, Sissi, Herve, and Nicholas sat two rows behind them, and Jeremy and Odd two rows behind them. Sissi bought a large container of popcorn and sat two rows back. As the opening credits came on she casually flicked a piece of popcorn at Yumi. It landed at her feet, and Yumi dismissed it from her mind. But more pieces came, for the next ten minutes. She couldn't see over the tall person behind her and it seemed rude to stand up in the theater to find out who was making it rain popcorn. Jeremy sent Odd to find an employee out a side door. He came back ahead of him and after discreetly pointing Sissi, Herve and Nicholas out, the 3 of them were thrown out of the theater. Yumi missed all of it, because she was holding Ulrich's hand and she was watching the movie. Odd and Jeremy watched the movie for the rest of the time, finally relaxing. The rest of the movie passed without a hitch.

After the movie, they walked across the street to the Dairy Queen. It was a Friday night and all the students who could had gone off campus, meaning quite a few were eating there or dropping by to get some food. Ulrich and Yumi ordered and then went a small booth in the back. Odd sat at the counter, blowing bubbles in his shake, and Jeremy was partly hidden behind a large potted plant, pretending to work on his laptop. Sissi was there too. It was too crowded, so she had sent Nicholas and Herve home. She watched as a waiter came out of the back and began to navigate his way to where Yumi and Ulrich sat, chatting amicably. She stopped the young man. "Excuse me? Can you tell me who your manager is? And how to get a hold of him?" She kept the man distracted as Herve poured salt over the food. Jeremy and Odd say it and ran to intercept the tray. "Excuse me? Do you know where the nearest outlet for Spencer's is?" _(For those of you who don't know, it's a goth-freaky-raunchy store at our mall.)_ The man turned the tray to his side to look at the map Odd held, and Jeremy switched out the food for his and Odd's. The tray eventually got to Ulrich and Yumi's table. As she took a bite of her burger, she pulled out a pickle. "That's odd, they forgot to take off the pickles. They don't usually get it wrong." Ulrich smiled into his shake.

And finally, the amazing night was over. As Ulrich and Yumi walked home, Jeremy and Odd took a route through the park, to give them some privacy. Ulrich smiled as he saw them disappear into the trees. It had been a fun night, and it seemed like the start of something wonderful. They said their goodbyes on the front porch, and Ulrich reached out and kissed her cheek. "Night Yumi. See you on Monday." She watched him go, a small smile forming around her lips. She briefly touched her cheek and whispered. "Night Ulrich."


End file.
